Sueños
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: No había sido un sueño, aunque prefería tener el pensamiento de que sí lo había sido.


Sí, sé que normalmente ponemos que a Arthur no le dan miedo éste tipo de cosas... pero debemos recordar que no todas las criaturas son amigables y eso, y realmente creo que ago así pueda ocurrir (quien haya visto "el fantas de la casa de Estados Unidos", del web comic, lo sabrá :D).

Ian (Escocia), Cian (Irlanda), Liam (Irlanda del Norte/Úlster), Oliver (Gales).

* * *

La noche era fría, así habían estado siendo la última semana: frías, ventosas, lluviosas; así eran las noches casi siempre. Eran así, siempre eran así, y sin embargo no podía dormir, era como si algo lo mantuviese despierto, asustado. Durante toda la noche se la pasaba repitiéndose a sí mismo que eran tonterías, sólo imaginaciones suyas, que _debía_ dormirse… _pero no podía_.

Cerró los ojos, se masajeó el puente de la nariz y movió el interruptor, apagando la luz. Caminó a su cama, no necesitaba ver, conocía su casa como la palma de su mano, estaría bien. Estaría bien… solo, otra vez.

Estaba dormido cuando sintió que alguien sujetaba su estómago y lo hundía con fuerza en la cama, le dolía y no podía abrir los ojos para ver quién o _qué_ lo sujetaba de aquella manera; su cuerpo se hundió más y le empezaron a doler las costillas, como si alguien estuviera estrujando su cuerpo por los costados, y esa sensación desesperante de no poder moverse ni hablar lo sofocaba y aterraba, nunca podría acostumbrarse a esas cosas sin importar el tiempo transcurrido.

Pudieron ser minutos o simplemente segundos lo que duró aquello, no lo sabe, y no tiene un reloj en su habitación que se lo diga, pero cuando todo termina, quita las cobijas y corre a encender la luz (con miedo) y se observa en el espejo, tiene un cardenal oscuro en el abdomen, también tiene marcas de arañazos y en los costados tiene impresos la marca de dedos largos y muy delgados, esqueléticos, y si los toca le duelen, como si fueran pequeñas cortadas, por que arden también y Arthur no sabe lo que pasa, pero tiene una idea y eso no lo tranquiliza.

Salió del cuarto, y el aire se sentía menos denso, pero no sabía a dónde ir. Sus hermanos estaban en casa, tenían un pequeño asunto que discutir sobre los impuestos de las bebidas alcohólicas (Liam e Ian se negaban a que se aumentaran, básicamente), así que estaban ahí. Arthur caminó por el pasillo, sentía nuevamente que alguien lo iba siguiendo, y temblaba, realmente lo hacía.

Una cosa era ver fantasmas y criaturas, otra cosa pensar que _todas_ las criaturas eran buenas, y él no era tonto y no pensaba aquello. Y estaba asustado, y sería un idiota de no haberlo estado; se detuvo frente a la habitación de Ian (había llegado casi por inercia), ¿qué se supone que haría? ¿Decirle a Ian que estaba asustado de algo? ¡Ja! Ian se reiría tanto antes de enviarlo de una patada a su habitación, y seguramente le diría que "no jodiera" tan temprano.

Se mordió el labio y corrió a la habitación de Liam, aún sintiendo que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca. ¿Si corría más rápido podría escapar?... No, no podría, lo sabía. Tenía aquella sensación de nervios y nauseas en el estómago, y frente a la puerta de Liam se contuvo y no tocó, ¿por qué Liam habría de creerle? Liam, quien siempre lo aterrorizaba, y había entrando su propio ejército de leprechauns para que le hicieran la vida imposible a Arthur, pero sabía que esta vez no eran los duendes de Liam.

¿De qué servía que sus hermanos pudieran ver y sentir lo mismo que él si _nunca_ iban a darle apoyo? Por un momento Arthur dejó de respirar, alguien sujetaba fuertemente su hombro, su cuerpo se puso rígido y su cabeza le gritaba peligro de una forma alarmante, pero no tocó la puerta de Liam, no podía hacerlo. Como pudo corrió a su habitación, no valía la pena ir dónde Oliver, Oliver simplemente no abriría, negaría cualquier cosa que Arthur dijera y seguiría durmiendo.

Se encerró en su habitación y saltó a la cama, acomodándose en posición fetal. "¿Cuándo amanecerá?" Porque todo lo malo siempre ocurría de noche, y Arthur tenía tanta envidia de Alfred a veces, porque él siempre había estado ahí para él, pero nadie nunca había estado ahí para Arthur.

Ian no quería escucharlo, Liam se reiría, Oliver no iba a oírlo… sólo Cian le hacía caso, sólo Cian se quedaba despierto hablando con él, sin tocar el tema, pero ya era un gesto… pero hace muchos años que ya no había un Cian, y Arthur tenía miedo.


End file.
